The Swindler
by LegendaryRacer
Summary: After seeing a movie, Gloyd is inspired to be a criminal by forging checks to get gold coins, and other impersonations he has planned out to do, will he get caught, find out for yourselves. And please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

** (This is a little something I decided to make up, I don't own the movie that's mentioned and I don't own WIR, hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in Sugar Rush and Gloyd was watching a movie in his home while the other racers were at Vanellope's pool on a hot day like it was outside.

"It's better being in my own air conditioned home, I could go to the pool some other time" Gloyd said as he was just watching the commercials on the tv. After several minutes, the movie came back on.

"Awsome, catch me if you can is back on" Gloyd said as he was getting excited. The scene folded with the character name Frank who was at the bank. He was in the bank and he went up to a beautiful blonde haired lady and took out a check.

"Welome to Miami mutual bank how may I help you" the blonde haired lady said in the movie. "I like to cash this check here and then I'd like to take you out for a steak dinner" Frank said. "Uh ha ha" the blonde haired lady said.

After at least two hours watching the movie, Gloyd thought of an idea. "Gee the guy impersonated a pilot, a docter, and a lawyer, that sounds hard but maybe I can do it" Gloyd said as he started to smirk. "I got some old checks in my room, maybe I can forge them" Gloyd said as he went up to his room.

He got up to his room and searched for the old checks. "Ok, I found the old checks, I think I could forge them in Vanellope's signature" Gloyd said as he wrote down the numbers of how much gold coins he wanted on the check, then he found Vanellope's signature on a paper.

"Ok, I might get into trouble for this, but it's worth it" Gloyd said as he got out a fancy suit from his closet, he then changed into the suit. He was changed and he looked into his mirror. "Pushy" Gloyd said.

Gloyd grabbed the checks, and was on his way to the Sugar Rush Bank in down town sugar lane. "Pushy, your pushy Gloyd" he said as he placed his sunglasses on and drove away from his home.

After five minutes, Gloyd got to sugar lane and was at the bank. "Ok Gloyd your a new man, just do it" Gloyd said as he was walking into the bank. He was in the bank and he got to a desk where a blonde theme racer who was Taffyta's sister was sitting at.

Lucky for Gloyd, Taffyta's sister didn't even know him, her name was Toffyta Muttonfudge only she was different from her sister, but they almost looked alike.

Gloyd approched the desk were Toffyta was and he smiled. "Welcome to sugar lane bank how may I help you" she said nicley. "I like to cash this check here and then I'd like to take you out for a steak dinner" Gloyd said as he handed the check to Toffyta as she started to blush and giggle at the same time.

The check said to cash out 500 gold coins from Vanellope's vault, and luckily for Gloyd, Toffyta didn't bother checking anything from the signature. "Do you know Vanellope sir" Toffyta said. "Yes I do ma'am she gave me that check to cash out for her, something about running for her next campaign" Gloyd said as he smiled.

"Well ok sir, here you go, and I'll see you tonight" Toffyta said as she handed Gloyd the bag of 500 gold coins. "Pushy" Gloyd said as he walked out of the bank. "I'll see her tonight" Gloyd said as he started his kart and drove away from sugar lane town.

Gloyd arrived at his home. "I actually did it, and it looks like I have a date tonight" Gloyd said as he dropped all the gold coins into a cardboard box he had under his bed. "Ok it looks like I hit the jackpot" Gloyd said while laughing a bit.

"Now what's my next move" Gloyd said while thinking. "Maybe tomorrow I could pretend to be a docter, then make more forged checks" Gloyd said as he flicked on the TV and started watching those docter movies they had on.

* * *

Meanwhile Vanellope was at her castle, and then wynchell and duncan came running into Vanellope's throne room. "Princess Princess" they both shouted out. "It's President" Vanellope said.

"President, President, we have very urgent news" the two said at the same time while breathing for air. "Explain the urgent news" Vanellope said while sitting down in her throne.

"I'm afraid that there has been some gold coins taken out of your vault and it appears someone forged a check in your name" Wynchell said. "WHAT, how can that be, no one had ever forged a check in my name" she said in anger.

"Well we don't know who it is, but we're investigating on it asap" Duncan said. "Good, I want you to find that crook who forged a check in my name, what are you waiting for move your molasses" Vanellope said as the two cops ran off.

"Who would rob me of my money" Vanellope said.

* * *

Gloyd got done watching the movies and he knew everything about how to act like a docter. "Docter do you concur, I concur" Gloyd said as he started to laugh. "Wait till tomorrow, I'll be impersonating a docter" Gloyd said.

* * *

**(How's that for a start, tell me what you think.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Docter

**(Chapter 2 is here, hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was morning and Gloyd woke up from his couch. "Did I stay up all night watching movies, aw well" Gloyd said as he got up from his couch while stretching his arms and legs.

"Ok time to go to work" Gloyd said as he got out a peice of parchment paper followed by a laminator. Gloyd wrote down his fake name called, Carlson Candy III. "This name should work" Gloyd said as he laminated the fake name in the middle of the paper.

After an hour or so, Gloyd was finished, the paper said Sugar Rush University, Doctoral Graduate of Medical School, Carlson Candy III. "This should be good" Gloyd said as he placed a stamp on the left corner of the paper, then he placed the paper in the laminator, then he placed the document inside a picture frame.

After that was done, he then placed the fake framed document in a brief case he had and changed into a fancy suit. Gloyd was changed and he looked in the mirror again. "Pushy, yes you are" Gloyd said as he grabbed the brief case and went downstairs.

Gloyd then flicked the TV on and saw the news about the forge. "In recent news, President Vanellope was robbed of her money, supposly by a forge check that nobody knows who made" the newscaster said. Then Vanellope was on screen.

"I don't know who forged that check, but I can safely say this, whoever this person is, we will find them and bring them to justice" Vanellope said as she went back into her castle.

"Well there you have it folks, that's the news" the newscaster said as a commercial started to go on, then Gloyd turned off his TV. "Well looks like there on the look out" Gloyd said as he was laughing a bit.

"Oh dear, I gotta get going" Gloyd said as he went out of his home. Instead of going to his kart, he went into another kart that looked almost like a car. "The smart thing to do is remain a secret by not going to town with my kart, but with another" he said as he started the engine. Then he drove away from his home.

* * *

He was in the town of sugar land and he parked his kart next to the big hospital that they had, the name of the hospital was Sugar Land Hospital. "Looks like this is the place I should start with" Gloyd said as he turned off his kart engine and got out.

He then started to walk into the hospital and saw a lady at the front desk. "Hello how may I help you today" she said nicely. "I would like to have an interview for a job at this facility" Gloyd said. "Well you came to the right place, just follow me to the boss's office" the lady said as Gloyd started to follow her down the narrow hallway of the hospital.

When he got to the office he saw a docter in his professional suit. "Hello, how may I help you mister". "Candy, Carlson Candy III" Gloyd said while shaking the docters hand. "How may I help you" the docter said nicely.

"I would like to work here for the time being, I have my degree right here" Gloyd said as he took out the degree. "Mmm..., I see you graduated from Sugar Rush University with a Doctoral degree" he said with a smile. "Yes I have" Gloyd said.

"Well I see you'd be the right person for the job" the docter said. "What's your name" Gloyd said. "Just call me George" he said while shaking Gloyd's hand. "Nice to meet you George, when do I start" Gloyd said. "You can start today, we have a few patients with severe injuries that you can treat" George said. "Well that'll be interesting" Gloyd said.

As Gloyd got out of George's office, George gave him a set of docters clothing. "Pushy" Gloyd said as he went into the operating room.

"Oh Carlson, glad you could make it, there is a patient suffering from a knee injury" the man said as he was leading Gloyd to the injured patient. "What would you classify his injury" Gloyd said while placing his thumb on his chin.

"He may have fractured his Tibia" the man said as he got out his clip board. "It's really a shin injury, am I correct docter" Gloyd said cleverly. "Yes you are correct".

* * *

An hour passed and Gloyd was apparently tired from all the injurys many patients had, and he was throwing up in the bathroom. "Out of all the horrible things I seen in that room, it's disgusting" Gloyd said as he continued to throw up.

A knock was heard. "What is it" Gloyd said. "Docter Candy, we need you in the operating room stat" the man said. "Just give me a few minutes" Gloyd said as he kept throwing up. "How long can this take" Gloyd said as he stopped throwing up and went out of the bathroom.

He got to the operating room and saw another patient with different injuries. "I can classify this as a fracture of the clavicle, and the fracture of the right elbow" Gloyd said as the two docters stared at him. "Wow for a rookie you sure are good at classifying injuries" the man said.

"Docter, do you concur" Gloyd said. "What" the man said. "Do you concur" Gloyd said. "Yes, I concur" the man said. "Good, now let's get to work gentleman" Gloyd said as he started to lift the patient up from the bed and onto the winch.

* * *

Many hours later, it was nightfall, and Gloyd was exhausted. "Well gentleman, I'm going home now, have a nice night" Gloyd said as he walked off. "See you later docter Candy".

Gloyd was walking down the hallway until he heard George from his office talking to someone on the phone. Gloyd was at the outside of his office and heard the conversation. "President Vanellope, I need you down here asap, I did a backround check on this guy and apparently he's not a docter, he goes by the name of Carlson Candy" George said over the phone.

"Oh no" Gloyd said as he ran fast to the exit of the hospital.

He got out of the hospital and went into his kart. "I gotta get out of here before I get caught" Gloyd said as he started his kart engine and drove away from the hospital.

As he drove away, he heard sirens from his direction. "Looks like I got away with it, next time I need to make a fake backround check about myself" Gloyd said while driving.

He got to his home and he flicked the TV on. "In recent news, there has been an impersonater working at the Sugar Land Hospital, and President Vanellope is on the scene right now" the newscaster said. "Apparently there has been an imposter working in this hospital, what do you have to conclude George" Vanellope said.

"The man is described to be a pale skin man with dark brown hair, he went by the name of Carlson Candy III, that's all I have to say about that" George said. "Well whoever this impersonater is, he will soon be caught" Vanellope said while walking away from the cameras.

Gloyd then flicked the TV off and started to laugh. "Boy oh boy, they will never catch me" Gloyd said while he kept on laughing, then he went up to his room.

He got up to his room. "Well, time to be a lawyer, better start studying for that bar exam, then I need to make a fake degree as a graduate from Caramel University, then a backround check, but for now I need to study" Gloyd said as he took out the big book about law from under his desk, he opened the book and started to read it.

* * *

**(Chapter 2 is finished, hope you liked it, and please review.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prosecutor

** (Here's Chapter 3, all I can say is, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It's been two weeks already and Gloyd's plan was working out accordingly. Gloyd passed his bar exam with a score of 100% and was hired at a law firm in the city of Sugarton, and was the prosecutor. And he made a fake graduate degree from Caramel University, followed by a fake backround check of himself with his new fake name. His new fake name was, Jerry Wainwright.

Since Gloyd didn't want to work in the town of sugar lane, he was smart enough to work in the big city which was only 20 miles away from sugar rush. He then got some papers out of his briefcase.

"So it's a trial for a man who commited a crime in sugarton, he commited robbery and robbed 5000 gold coins from the vault" Gloyd said as he kept looking at the paper. "I'm the prosecutor of the court, and I need to some how convince the jury that the defendant is guilty of the crime" Gloyd said while thinking of what to say in court.

After an hour of thinking, Gloyd placed the papers back in his brief case and started to look at the time on his clock. "Oh no, I'm late" Gloyd said as he straightend out his suit and tie, then he grabbed his briefcase and went out the door of his home.

Gloyd got to his other kart and started the engine. "Boy am I ever going to be late to court" Gloyd said as he pressed his foot on the gas and drove his kart at a fast speed.

After at least 30 minutes of traveling on the highway to sugarton, he arrived at the sugarton law firm. He got out of his kart, and went into the law firm.

"I'm here" Gloyd said. "You're late" the lady said. "I know, sorry Sally" Gloyd said. "We need to talk this over in my office" Sally said as Gloyd went to her office.

They were in the office. "So what's this about" Gloyd said as he sat down on the chair. "It's about the case, this guy is cooked, if you convince the jury of his peers to vote guilty, he will be behind bars between 10 and 15 years" she said.

"Well I'm the prosecutor, so it's my job to convince the jury to vote guilty" Gloyd said as he got up from the chair. "Ok, looks like I got work to do, see you later" Gloyd said as he walked out.

Gloyd got back to his kart. "Ok, I need to convince the jury to vote guilty" he said as he started the engine and drove away to the sugarton.

Gloyd arrived at the sugarton county court house. "Stay calm Gloyd, you can do it" Gloyd said in a cheerful voice as he went inside the court house.

* * *

He got in the court room and saw many people prospecting in the court room, and he saw the judge and the 12 jurors, including the defendant with his lawyer.

Gloyd settled his briefcase at a desk that was at the right side of the court room near the jurors.

"Ok ladies and gentleman let's get this trial started, starting with the defendant named Cal Candy, can you please approach the witness stand" the judge said. "Can you please put your hand on Mod's book" the judge said as Cal placed his hand on the book.

"Cal Candy do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you Mod" the judge said. "I do" Cal said. "Alright take a seat" the judge said as Cal sat down at the witness stand.

After hearing Cal's testimony for at least 20 minutes, the jury started to look convinced that Cal wasn't lying. Then Cal got off the witness stand and went back to his seat with his lawyer, then Gloyd stood up from his chair and started looking at the jury and the people watching the court case.

"How wonderful to here this delight testimony from this mannered gentleman here, but in my opinion, that testimony wasn't the truth and I can prove that for a fact" Gloyd said to the jury.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, is it clear that Cal Candy is clearly the theif that robbed 5000 coins from that very vault, I can present you with proper evidence to suggest that this man is guilty" Gloyd said as he got out the pictures.

"It shows clearly on this picture that this is a camera shot of a man wearing a ski mask with a short sleeve shirt and a gun that he was holding, and it shows that the man has a tattoo clearly visible to his right arm, and we found finger prints on the gun that match the defendants actual finger prints, am I not correct" Gloyd said.

"Objection your honor this is very ludicrous to suggest that my client had commited this unhappy crime in our society today" the lawyer said at a fast pace. "Over ruled, continue" the judge said.

"As I was saying, the tattoo and the finger prints match exactly like the defendants, am I correct" Gloyd said.

After at least an hour of talking, Gloyd came to the conclusion. "Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, based on the evidence that I clearly represented to all of you in the court room, I would say based on the testimony that we heard from the defendant and other witnesses, I would say that this is irrefutable evidence that the defendant is, in fact, lying" Gloyd said as he closed his briefcase with his one hand. "No further questions" Gloyd said while sitting back down on his seat.

Then the jury started to look at Gloyd in a respectable manner. "Has the jury reached the verdict" the judge said. "We have your honor, we the jury find the defendant Cal Candy guilty of all charges" the first juror said.

"Very well, Mr. Candy you are hearby sentence to serve 10 to 15 years in sugarton county prison" the judge said as he smacked the gable.

Gloyd got out of the court house and he went to the law firm.

* * *

He got to the law firm and was smiling. "Gloyd congratulations on putting that crook behind bars, you did good, I even saw you on TV" Sally said. "Thank you Sally, I think I'm going to celebrate later on" Gloyd said. "Well you do that, and here's your pay" Sally said as she handed Gloyd a check that had the amount of 1,200 gold coins.

"Thanks Sally, see you later" Gloyd said as he walked out the door.

After walking out the door of the law firm, he went to his kart. "Ok, I need to cash this check at the sugarton bank, then go to the sugarton national bank on the other side of town to forge a check with the amount of 50,000 gold coins from Vanellope's other vault" Gloyd said as he smirked.

He arrived at the sugarton bank and got out of his kart. He approched the bank and got out his check from the law firm. He went up to the clerk and looked him in the eye.

"Hello there, I would like to cash this check please" Gloyd said as he handed the check to the clerk. "Ah Mr. Wainwright, yes I will cash this check for you" the clerk said as he went to the vault.

The clerk came back from the vault and gave Gloyd the bag full of gold coins. "Thank you sir, have a nice day" Gloyd said as he walked out of the bank.

He got back to his kart and he started writing down a check in Vanellope's name. "Ok 50,000 gold coins from Vanellope's vault" Gloyd said as he wrote down Vanellope's fake signature and smirked. "Ok, to the national bank" Gloyd said as he started the engine and drove away.

* * *

He got to the sugarton national bank in just 10 minutes. He got out of his kart and went into the bank.

Gloyd got in the bank and he saw the clerk typing at his desk. "Hello sir, I would like to cash this check for Vanellope Von Schweetz please" Gloyd said as he handed the fake check. "It's for her campaign" Gloyd said. "Very well" the clerk said as he went to the vault.

The clerk came back from the vault. "Here you go sir, and by the way, tell the president I said hi" the clerk said as Gloyd walked out of the bank with the heavy bag of gold coins.

He got to his kart and placed the bag in the back of his kart along with the other bag of gold coins. Gloyd then took out a piece of paper and started writing on it. "Dear Vanellope, I just forged a check in your name and got 50,000 gold coins from the vault at the sugarton national bank, catch me if you can, sincerly, The Swindler" Gloyd wrote down.

He drove to a nearby mailbox and placed the letter in the mail, then he went to his home.

Gloyd got home and went up to his room. He placed the 50,000 gold coins in another cardboard box, and he placed his pay of 1,200 gold coins in the box as well.

"Looks like I have 51,700 gold coins on me, yes..." Gloyd said while putting his fist up in the air. "Let's see if they can catch me now" Gloyd said as he flicked the TV on.

* * *

Vanellope was in her throne room and wynchell and duncan came in with something in there hands. "President Vanellope, we have a letter from sugarton for you" wynchell said as he gave the letter to Vanellope.

"Thanks you guys" Vanellope said as she opened the letter and started to read it. "Dear Vanellope, I just forged a check in your name and got 50,000 gold coins from the vault at the sugarton national bank, catch me if you can, sincerly, The Swindler" the letter said as Vanellope's face was red.

"SWINDLER" Vanellope shouted at the top of her lungs while crumbling up the letter and throwing it to the ground, then wynchell and duncan ran back in the throne room. "What is it Vanellope" duncan said.

"I been robbed of my money again, 50,000 gold coins from my vault in sugarton, get me the authorites, oh I will find that crook who stole from my precious vault, YOU HERE ME SWINDLER, I WILL FIND YOU" Vanellope screamed out as the two cops covered there ears.

Meanwhile Gloyd was at his home watching TV, then the news came back on after a 3 minute commercial. "In recent news, President Vanellope of sugar rush has been robbed again by a man they call, The Swindler, what can you tell us about this man" the news reporter said.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, we'll find him, and bring him to justice" Vanellope said in anger as she went back into her castle. "Well there you have it folks, Vanellope has been robbed again" the news reporter said as the news went into a commercial.

"The Swindler, I love my new nick name" Gloyd said as he started to laugh, then he went back to watching TV.

* * *

**(That's Chapter 3, hope you liked it and please tell me what you think about this chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4: On The Run

** (Chapter 4 is here, hope you like this one.)**

* * *

Three months later, Gloyd was still working as a prosecutor for the Sugarton law firm. "Mr. Wainwright, there is a phone call for you, it's President Vanellope" Sally said as Gloyd started to gulp, then Sally gave him the phone.

"Hello" Gloyd said. "Ah hello Gloyd, how are you doing" Vanellope said on the phone. "Oh uh, I'm doing good, how about you" Gloyd said. "Listen, I have been doing some reasearch on this Swindler dude, and I think I know who it is, he hasn't been seen much lately, but I know who this person might be" Vanellope said.

"So who is the guy" Gloyd said. "It's you Gloyd, I know you been forging checks to get money out of my vaults, and I know you were the impersonater that pretended to be a docter, and I know that you are working in the sugarton law firm" Vanellope said angrily over the phone.

"Do you have any proof" Gloyd said nervously. "Camera's from the bank, and the hospital showed you in the video" Vanellope said. "Well I don't know what to say" Gloyd said as he started to laugh. "Gloyd, your gonna get caught, and I will have many police officers, and agents looking for you, in fact, I will be looking for you myself" Vanellope said over the phone.

"Oh yeah, well your gonna have to catch me, I will be rambling all over the place, catch me if you can Vanellope, I'm out" Gloyd said as he hung up. "I got to get out of here, and luckily I have plenty of money to travel by plane to any place I want to go" Gloyd said as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Wait where are you going" Sally said. "I'm taking a permanent vacation" Gloyd said as he went out the door.

He went to his kart and started the engine. "I got to go get my pilot suit on" Gloyd said as he drove back home.

* * *

When he got to his home, he ran out of his kart and into his home. He grabbed his pilots uniform along with the bag of gold coins and fake checks. "There I have everything I need now" Gloyd said as he went into his kart, then he drove away from sugar rush.

He was on the highway and was heading for the sugarton airport. "I need to get to Cola City, that's were the big money is at, it's Cola City or bust" Gloyd said as he kept on driving to the airport.

He got to the airport and changed into his pilots uniform. He grabbed everything he needed from his kart and went into the airport. As he got in the airport, people started to smile at him. He then went to the lady at the front desk and smiled.

"Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me which plane to go too, I working with southwest sugar airlines, and I'm looking for one of their planes to make a trip to Cola City" Gloyd said. "It's a few gates down from here, and the jump seat is on the plane" the lady said.

"It's been a while since I've done this, which one is the jump seat again" Gloyd said. "The captain of the plane will show you, I'll tell him that you're on your way to the plane Mr.". "Wainwright" Gloyd said.

"Lucky for me I filed a fake backround check for me working as a pilot, hopefully Vanellope won't find it" Gloyd said as he went to the gate that was connecting to the plane.

Gloyd got to the plane and the pilot smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Wainwright, glad you could come aboard" the pilot said. "I forgot what the jump seat looks like, it's been a while" Gloyd said. "It's alright, we all forget sometimes, it's in my station" the pilot said.

"Ok" Gloyd said as he went into the pilots station. When he was in there, Gloyd saw the buttons and the steering wheel of the airplane. "Wow for a trainee, I have lot's to learn" Gloyd said as he unbuckled the jump seat and sat down on it.

"Ok now that you're settled, I will address the passengers" the pilot said as he took out a communications device. "Ladies and gentlemen we are about to make our destenation to Cola City, and we hope that you enjoy your flight on southwest sugar airlines" the pilot said as he placed his hands on the planes wheel and started pressing the buttons.

After a few minutes, the plane took off and was in the sky. "Whoa, this is so cool" Gloyd whispered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Vanellope was at her castle preparing her bags. "Are you going somewhere Vanellope" Duncan said. "Yes, I have to catch Gloyd, he's the Swindler" Vanellope said as she got done packing her bags.

"In the meantime you guys stay here, I'm appointing sour bill as vice president while I'm gone, and don't worry I'll be fine" Vanellope said as she went out of her castle.

When she got out of her castle, Taffyta along with the other racers were looking at her. "Uh Vanellope, where you going" Taffyta said. "I'm going to catch the Swindler" Vanellope said as she placed her bags in her kart. "May I ask who's the swindler" Candlehead said.

"It's Gloyd" Vanellope said as all the racers were in shock to what Vanellope said. "No wonder he hasn't been racing lately, and now he's forging checks and getting gold coins from your vaults" Rancis said.

"Yep, and I have a feeling that my vaults are not safe, and I think he's fleeing the country" Vanellope said. "I wonder where he's going" Candlehead said. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out" Vanellope said.

"I'm tagging along" Rancis said as he stepped up. "Fine you can come along, maybe when we find Gloyd, you can talk some sense into your best friend to stopping these crimes" Vanellope said. "Sure thing" Rancis said as he hopped on the back of Vanellope's kart.

"We'll see you all later" Vanellope said as she started the engine of her kart and drove off with Rancis by her side.

* * *

A few hours later, Gloyd arrived at Cola City and got off the plane. He was still dressed in his pilot's uniform and people started to look at him again. "Wow, these people really like my uniform" Gloyd said as he winked at one of the girls making them giggle. "Pushy" Gloyd said.

Gloyd got into a nearby cab and asked the cab driver to take him to the Cola hotel.

After 20 minutes in traffic, Gloyd got to the Cola hotel and paid the cab driver. He got out his bags from the back trunk and went into the hotel.

He got in the hotel and a bellhop was already carrying his bags. "Oh thank you" Gloyd said as he paid the guy. After that, he check into a room, and took out everything from his briefcase.

"Gold coins, I need more gold coins, and I have a pretty good idea where to forge these checks" Gloyd said as he started to think of a place to start the forge.

"I think I will forge the check out of another one of Vanellope's vaults, she told me she won at least many gold coins when she went to a casino in Cola City" Gloyd said. "Well I can do that in the morning right now I need some sleep" Gloyd said as he turned off the lights of his hotel room.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Rancis got to the sugarton airport. They went up to the lady at the front desk. "Hello, how may I help you" the lady said nicely. "We would like two tickets to the flight to Cola City" Vanellope said. "Ok then" the lady said as Vanellope paid for the tickets.

They got there tickets and went on the airplane. They got on the plane and Vanellope settled her bags on top of the covers. "I have a feeling that Gloyd is in Cola City, that's where they make the big money" Vanellope said. "I have that same feeling too" Rancis said.

Then after a few minutes, the plane took off.

Vanellope and Rancis arrived just around midnight and they were both exhausted. "Let's check into the Cola hotel for the night, then we'll look for Gloyd in the morning" Vanellope said as she waved her hand for a cab to stop. "Good idea, I'm beat" Rancis said while yawning. They got into the cab and left the airport.

They got to the Cola hotel. Vanellope and Rancis left the cab and were carrying the bags inside the hotel.

When they were in there, a bellhop helped them with the bags. Then they checked into a room. They were in there room and Rancis dropped down to the bed. "Mod I'm so tired, goodnight Vanellope" Rancis said as he quickly went to sleep.

"I'm tired too, goodnight Rancis" Vanellope said as she landed on the bed and fell asleep also.

* * *

**(Chapter 4 is finished, as always I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, tell me what you really think.)**


	5. Chapter 5: On The Trail

** (Chapter 5 is here, I hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was morning and Gloyd woke up. "What a night, better get started on my forging" Gloyd said as he got up from the bed and stretched his legs.

He got out the checks from his briefcase. "Ok, how much gold coins do I want to take out of Vanellope's other vault" Gloyd said as he was thinking very hard. "The way I see it, Vanellope is a rich president so I'm think more on the lines of 200,000 gold coins" Gloyd said as he started to laugh.

Gloyd wrote down the amount and forged Vanellope's signature. "I hope these bags are not heavy" Gloyd said as he got done making the forged check. "Easy come, easy go" Gloyd said as he got out of his pilots uniform and changed into his suit.

He got changed into his suit and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then out of no where, he heard a strange familiar voice. Gloyd got done brushing his teeth and he went out of the bathroom. "That's funny, I thought I heard a familiar voice coming from the other room" Gloyd said.

He then went over to the wall at the very end of his hotel room and he placed his ear on the wall. Then he started to hear the conversation coming from the other hotel room next to his.

"Now Rancis, this is your candy gun, please don't try to shoot anyone with it" Vanellope said as she got out the candy gun. "No shooting anyone, gotcha" Rancis said as he grabbed the gun. "The gun is small" Rancis said. "It's a lady gun" Vanellope said.

"Aw what the heck, a gun is a gun" Rancis said with a smirk. "Let's get to the point, we need to catch Gloyd, and when we catch him, he's going to be on trial when we get back to sugar rush" Vanellope said. "That hasn't happened yet" Rancis said.

"Well it's going to happen, let's just find Gloyd and get out of here" Vanellope said as she went into the bathroom.

Gloyd was listening to the conversation all this time. "Oh no, I need to changed my personality" Gloyd said as he got out blonde hair dye and went into the bathroom.

Gloyd was in the bathroom and he was wetting his hair with warm water. He then took out the blonde hair dye and placed a bunch of it on his hands, then he started to put it in his hair.

Within 30 minutes, Gloyd's hair changed from brown to blonde. "Wow, I look good" Gloyd said as he admired himself in the mirror. Then he heard a knock on his door.

He went to the door and peaked his eye through the small hole and saw that it was Vanellope and Rancis. "On no" Gloyd said as he threw the blonde hair dye and all the gold coins in his briefcase and went into the bathroom.

"Gloyd this is Vanellope and Rancis, open this door" Vanellope said. "Yeah open this door Gloyd" Rancis said. "Just let me do the talking" Vanellope said as she placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door.

They got in Gloyd's hotel room and looked around. He's not here" Rancis said. Then they heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. Then Gloyd came out of the bathroom.

Vanellope and Rancis placed there lady guns at Gloyd. "FREEZE GLOYD" they both said at the same time. "Now now guys, I'm not Gloyd" he said. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP" they said at the same time. "Guys guys, please calm down, I'm not Gloyd, I'm his twin bother, my name is Gary Orangeboar" Gloyd said.

"Now listen you two, I work for the SIA, and I have been tracking Gloyd for sometime right now, and we got him in custody" Gloyd said as he picked up the briefcase and the fake checks, along with the pilot's uniform.

"So you work for the Sugar Investigation Agency" Vanellope said. "I sure do, I will be taking this evidence to my co-workers at the SIA headquarters, nice seeing you too, oh and here's two gold coins for you trouble" Gloyd said as he handed them both the gold coins.

They both smiled at him. "Thanks" they both said at the same time to Gloyd. Then Gloyd went out the door. He got out the door and started speed walking down the hotel stairs.

"SIA, I didn't know Gloyd's brother worked for the SIA, and I didn't even know he had a brother" Rancis said. "Well Gloyd is caught, I hope" Vanellope said as she walked near the hotel windows.

Then she saw Gloyd running. "HEY" Vanellope said as Gloyd looked up at Vanellope and started to run away as fast as he could. "OH WE'VE BEEN TRICKED" Vanellope said as she threw the gold coin on the floor. "Now what" Rancis said.

We track him down" Vanellope said as she picked up the gold coin and both of them went out of the hotel room.

* * *

Meanwhile Gloyd stopped running and he decided to stop at a kart dealership and buy a kart. He was at the dealership and he purchased a kart that looked like a regular car for 2000 gold coins.

Gloyd entered in his new kart and placed his briefcase and the fake checks in the back seat of the kart. He then placed the fake check in his suit pocket and went inside his kart. "Well my hair is blonde, and I have a check to cash out" Gloyd said as he started the engine of his new kart.

"I think I will start with the Cola City National Bank" Gloyd said as he drove away from the kart away from the dealership.

He got to the national bank and got out of his kart. He was inside the bank and he smiled when he approached the bank clerk. "Hello, and welcome to the cola city national bank, how my I help you" the clerk said. "I would like to cash this check for my advisor" Gloyd said as he handed the check to the clerk.

"Your advisor is president Vanellope" the clerk said as he smiled. "Yes she is" Gloyd said. "Very well then" the clerk said as he went to the vault to take out 200,000 gold coins.

The clerk got back with a really short bag of gold coins. "Here you go sir" the clerk said as he handed the bag to Gloyd. "Wow, it's not that heavy, well have a nice day" Gloyd said as he went out of the bank.

Gloyd got back to his kart and he placed the gold coins in the back seat of his kart. He started the engine of his kart. "200,000 gold coins, I'm getting rich already" Gloyd said as he laughed. Then he drove away from the bank.

"I think I'm going to go to Twizler City by plane" Gloyd said as he drove to the airport.

Gloyd was in his pilots uniform and he went on another southwest sugar airlines plane to Twizler City. He sat in the jump seat of the pilots quarters as the plane took off. "It's an 8 hour plane ride there, I think I lost them for now" Gloyd whispered.

Vanellope and Rancis went to the airport and bought tickets to go to Twizler City. "You think he's going there" Rancis said. "I think so" Vanellope said as he got a text message from her phone saying that another check has been forged.

"HE CHECKED 200,000 GOLD COINS FROM ONE OF MY VAULTS" Vanellope said outloud. "GLOYDDDDDDDDD" Vanellope said outloud again in anger as they went on the airplane.

"Vanellope calm down, we'll catch him, I know we will" Rancis said. "Thanks Rancis" Vanellope said as she settled her bags in the covers and sat down in her seat, Rancis did the same.

"Twizler City here we come, and it's an 8 hour plane drive" Rancis said as he fell asleep. "I'll say" Vanellope said as she fell asleep as well.

* * *

Gloyd got to Twizler City and it was almost dark. "I better check in a different hotel this time" Gloyd said as he went to his kart. He started the engine and drove away from the airport.

After 20 minutes, Gloyd got to the Twizler Hotel and got out of his kart. He went inside the hotel and he saw that it looked grand like the grand stair case only in fancy pearly white wall paper. "This looks promising" Gloyd said as he went up to the hotel clerk.

"I would like to stay in one single bedroom for the time being" Gloyd said as he paid 100 gold coins for a room. He received a key to go to the 5th floor of the hotel room.

He got up to the 5th floor by elevator and went into his hotel room. "Ah splendid" Gloyd said as he settled his briefcase on the dresser.

"Well I think it's time for me to go to bed after a long day" Gloyd said as he took off his shoes and settled himself on the bed. "Well goodnight Gloyd" he said to himself as he fell asleep.

Vanellope and Rancis got to Twizler City and got off the airplane. "Well we're here, now I wonder where he could be" Vanellope said. "Let's check into a hotel, it's night time already" Rancis said as he yawned. "Good idea" Vanellope said.

They went out of the airport and took a cab to the Caramel Hotel. "Maybe Gloyd might be in this hotel" Rancis said. "It's obvoius he might be" Vanellope said.

They both got to the Caramel Hotel and got out of the cab. They got in the hotel and saw that the hotel was completly different than the twizler hotel. "This hotel isn't that rich and it's just normal" Rancis said. "You think I don't know that" Vanellope said.

They checked in and paid for the room. They arrived in the hotel room and Rancis ran to the bed. "Oh sweet sweet bed, those plane seats were hard as rocks" Rancis said as he took off his shoes and fell asleep instantly. "We will continue the search for Gloyd in the morning, but for now let's get some sleep" Vanellope said as she fell on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**(Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Arguements and More Coins

** (Chapter 6 is established, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was morning and Gloyd woke up. He got up and went to open his briefcase. "Another day, another coin" Gloyd said as he got out the checks. He sat down on a chair while thinking of how much coins to rob from Vanellope.

"I know I shouldn't get to much but I'm going to get 1,000,000 gold coins from the Twizler National Bank" Gloyd said as he wrote down the amount on the fake check.

After he finished with making the check, Gloyd took out his cell phone and started dialing. "I think I'm going to call Vanellope" Gloyd said as he pressed Vanellope on his contacts list.

"Hello who's this" Vanellope said in a sleepy tone of voice. "It's the swindler" Gloyd said as Vanellope was fully awake. "Gloyd, you robbed me of 200,000 gold coins, what's it going to take you to stop" Vanellope said as Rancis started to wake up.

"I can't answer that, I was inspired to be a con artist, and to forge checks from a movie I watched months ago" Gloyd said. "What would that movie be" Vanellope said over the phone. "Try and guess" Gloyd said as Vanellope was quiet.

"You mean to tell me that you got inspired from the movie catch me if you can" Vanellope said in anger. "Yep, I sure have" Gloyd said. "Well Gloyd to tell you the truth, this isn't like you to do something like this, you used to be a prankster, not a theif and a con" Vanellope said.

"Forget it Vanellope that part of my life has taken a turn on me" Gloyd said. "Gloyd all I'm saying is, if you keep doing this, you will feel sorry one day" Vanellope said. "Well it's too late for me" Vanellope said. "Rancis talk some sense into your best friend here" Vanellope said as she handed the phone to Rancis.

"Gloyd" Rancis said over the phone. "Long time no see" Gloyd said. "Gloyd listen to me, it's not right to keep stealing from Vanellope's vaults like a big bank burglar, but please you have to stop doing this" Rancis said. "I'm sorry Rancis, but I will not stop" Gloyd said.

"Than you better be prepared when we catch you, what is wrong with you" Rancis said with anger. "What is wrong with me, there is nothing wrong with me, I'm doing this for a reason" Gloyd yelled over the phone. "Look at yourself, your a no good criminal right now, what your doing is wrong" Rancis said.

"Look at myself you say, well in my opinion, I never had enough money to pay for the random roster race sometimes, and just because Vanellope is rich, doesn't mean that she has to keep braging about how much money she has sometimes" Gloyd yelled over the phone.

"That's because she's president and she works hard, harder than you" Rancis yelled. "I don't give a caramel to what you think, and I don't care if Vanellope works hard, working is for chumps, steeling is for the cool guys like me, we could keep arguing about this for hours but I'm finished, finished with you, and finished with Vanellope, and I will not stop stealing, goodbye Rancis" Gloyd yelled as he hung up the phone.

"Did he just hung up" Vanellope said. "He sure did, let's catch him already" Rancis said as he got upset. "You ok Rancis" Vanellope said. "I lost my best friend" Rancis said as he started to cry a bit. "I feel sorry for him" Rancis said. "I know you do, let's just find him" Vanellope said.

Gloyd got his suit on and he placed the check in his suit pocket. "I'm not a prankster no more, I'm a criminal now" Gloyd said. "DO YOU HERE ME VANELLOPE AND RANCIS, I'M NOT A PRANKSTER NO MORE, I'M A CRIMINAL NOW" Gloyd yelled as he threw his briefcase on the floor and banged his hands on the wall.

"I'M NOT A PRANKSTER NO MORE" Gloyd said as he broke down to the floor crying while hitting his hands on the floor.

He got up from the floor and stopped crying. "Well time to get to work" Gloyd said as packed his suitcase and the gold coins, and left his hotel room.

* * *

He got to his kart and he placed the briefcase and the gold coins in the back of his kart. "I need a gun" Gloyd said as he drove away from the hotel. A few minutes passed and he was at the store.

Gloyd walked up to the man on his desk and purchased a small candy gun. "I'm sorry guys, but this is my way of life" Gloyd said as he placed the small gun in his pocket.

He then went to the Twilzer National bank. Gloyd got to the bank and he smiled at the clerk that was at his desk. "Hello there, I would like to cash this check for my friend president Vanellope" Gloyd said. "Did you say president Vanellope" the clerk said. "Yes I did" Gloyd said as he handed the check to the clerk, and went to the vault.

The clerk got the gold coins in a small bag and gave it to Gloyd. "Tell president Vanellope I said hi" the clerk said. "Sure thing" Gloyd said as he went out of the bank. "These gold coins are small, and it's not that heavy" Gloyd said as he placed the bag of coins in the back of his kart.

He went into his kart and started the engine. Then he got out his cell phone and called Vanellope. "Hello who's this" Vanellope said over the phone. "It's the swindler, and I just cashed out 1,000,000 gold coins from your vault" Gloyd said.

"GLOYD, YOU BETTER STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" Vanellope said in anger. "I'm sorry but, don't call me by my name ever again" Gloyd said. "I WILL CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, PLEASE STOP ROBBING ME" Vanellope yelled in extreme anger.

"NO..." Gloyd yelled in anger. "I have always been jealous of how much gold coins you had, but now it's my turn to live a great life being rich" Gloyd said. "Gloyd, you don't realize what your doing, please stop I'm begging you" Vanellope said.

"SORRY VANELLOPE, BUT THE OLD GLOYD IS GONE FOR GOOD, HE'S GONE" Gloyd yelled over the phone. "I will find you" Vanellope said. "I can count on it, goodbye Vanellope" Gloyd said as he hung up the phone.

"Come on Rancis, we better get going" Vanellope said. "I guess so" Rancis said. They left there hotel room.

* * *

Gloyd got to the airport and got out of his kart. "I'll see my kart in Twix City" Gloyd said as he placed his kart inside the plane. He got into his pilot uniform and went inside the plane.

"Hey captain, is this plane going to Twix City" Gloyd said. "Yes it is" the pilot said. "Good, I will be in the jumpseat" Gloyd said as he got into the pilot's station and sat in the jump seat.

After a few minutes, the plane took off. Gloyd dropped a tear my his eyes. "I'm not Gloyd anymore, I'm the swindler" Gloyd whispered as the plane took off.

Vanellope and Rancis got to the airport and ordered tickets for Twix City. "I have a feeling he's in Twix City about now" Vanellope said. "What you said" Rancis said.

They got on the plane and Vanellope settled her bags on the top covers, then she sat down on her seat. Rancis did the same. "I hope we find him" Vanellope said. "I hope so too, I'm really starting to get worried about him" Rancis said.

"Well when we find him, we need to talk some sense into him" Vanellope said as she grown sad as well. "He was perfectly normal pranking us, now he's stealing money from your vaults" Rancis said as he grown sad as well. "I hope we find him" Vanellope said. "And we will" Rancis said.

A few minutes went by and the plane took off.

Gloyd got to Twix City and got out of the plane. He got his kart and drove out of the airport. "Instead of staying at a hotel, I'm going to spend the night in my kart" Gloyd said as he stopped and parked his kart. He rolled up his windows and locked the doors of his kart.

Gloyd placed his seat down in a comfy position and got out a blanket and pillow. "Well goodnight" Gloyd said to himself as he fell asleep in his kart.

Vanellope and Rancis were in Twix City. They got off the plane and called a cab. They got in the cab and went to a nearby hotel.

They got to the hotel and rented a room for the night. The both of them were in the room and Vanellope looked sad. "What's wrong Van" Rancis said. "I just feel sorry for Gloyd on what he's doing" Vanellope said while upset. "I feel the same way" Rancis said.

"Well we will find him, I know we will" Rancis said as he took off his shoes and layed on the bed. "We will" Vanellope said as she took off her shoes as well and layed on the bed.

"Goodnight Vanellope" Rancis said as he started to sleep. "Goodnight Rancis" Vanellope said as she fell asleep.

* * *

**(Chapter 6 is finished, hope you liked it.)**


	7. Chapter 7: We're So Close

** (Here's Chapter 7 and as always, Enjoy.)**

* * *

It was the next day and Gloyd woke up from sleeping on his kart seat. "Uh, that was certainly a good night sleep" Gloyd said. "Now what to do, what to do" Gloyd said as he reached for the checks in the back of his kart.

"I should put 2,000,000 on this fake check" Gloyd said as he started writing on the check. He finished writing the check and he started his engine. "I should stop by the twix bank, after I get breakfast" Gloyd said as he drove off.

Vanellope and Rancis woke up and placed their shoes on. "Well Vanellope, before we start looking for Gloyd, can we eat some breakfast" Rancis said as he felt his stomach. "Fine, we'll eat some breakfast" Vanellope said as her and Rancis left the hotel room.

* * *

Gloyd drove to a breakfast place called the Mapleton Diner. "This looks like a great place to have breakfast" Gloyd said as he placed the fake check in his suit pocket and got out of his kart.

He was in the diner and he sat at a nearby booth that was empty. The waitress came up to him and Gloyd started to order his breakfast. He got up from his table and grabbed a nearby newspaper. Gloyd started reading the newspaper.

After several minutes, Gloyd's breakfast came out of the kitchen. He ordered pancakes with some eggs and bacon, and he had a side of coffee with that. "I wonder if I'm ever going to get caught by Vanellope and Rancis, as if" Gloyd said as he was laughing a bit.

Vanellope and Rancis got out of the cab and went into the Mapleton Diner. "This place looks good to eat breakfast, don't you think Vanellope" Rancis said. "It's alright" Vanellope said as she and Rancis sat at a nearby booth. Then the waitress came along and took their orders.

Gloyd got done with his breakfast and he left a gold coin on the table for a tip. He went up to the register and paid for the breakfast. After paying for his breakfast, he notices Vanellope and Rancis eating their breakfast. "Oh no" Gloyd said as he went to the bathroom.

"How did they find me here" Gloyd said while thinking of the proper plan to escape without being seen. "I need to run out of here as fast as I could, and for that to happen, I need to be quick" Gloyd said as he got out of the bathroom.

Vanellope and Rancis got done eating their breakfast and they paid for it. Gloyd took this chance to make a run for it. He quickly ran to the exit until Rancis saw him run out of the diner. "GLOYD" Rancis said. Then Gloyd took a stop and turned his head.

"Oh no" Gloyd said. Vanellope turned her head and saw Gloyd, then Gloyd began to run. "After him" Vanellope said as she started running after Gloyd, then Rancis did the same and followed Vanellope.

Gloyd was running out on the streets of Twix City and he ran to the nearest alley way. "I have to somehow cut through the other alley to get to my kart" Gloyd said as he began running very fast.

"There he is, after him" Vanellope said as she ran faster while taking out her lady gun. "Van, wait up" Rancis said as he started running at a faster rate while taking his lady gun out as well. "Come on Gloyd, you can lose them" he said while running to the other alley way. "I'm so close, come on Gloyd" he said while panting.

"COME BACK HERE GLOYD" Vanellope said while running extremely fast. "WHAT SHE SAID" Rancis said while running as fast as Vanellope went. Gloyd got out of the alley and got inside his kart. He began to hide in his kart until Vanellope and Rancis ran passed his kart.

As soon as Vanellope and Rancis was out of his site, he started his kart and drove off in an instant. "Phew, looks like I lost them, if I see them again, I don't know what will happen" Gloyd said as he started to laugh while he drove to the twix bank.

* * *

Gloyd got to the twix bank and got out of his kart. He went inside the twix bank and saw that there wasn't really much people inside. He went up to the clerk and took out the check.

"Welcome to Twix Bank how may I help you sir" the clerk said nicely. "President Vanellope asked me to cash this check for her next campaign" Gloyd said as he handed the check to the clerk. "Anything for president Vanellope" the clerk said as he went into the vault.

The clerk got out of the vault and gave Gloyd the 2,000,000 gold coins that were in a bag. "Tell the president I said hi" the clerk said. "I surely will" Gloyd said as he left the bank.

He went to his kart and placed the bag along with the others in the back of the kart. "I just keep getting richer and richer" Gloyd said as he went into his kart. He started the engine and drove away from the bank.

"We looked and looked for hours now, I think Gloyd got away, again" Rancis said as he was panting for air. "I know that Rancis, Mod he got away" Vanellope said while panting for air as well.

"Well it's best to know where he is going next" Rancis said. "I think I got an idea where he's going, I think he's going to Sprite City" Vanellope said. "I think so too" Rancis said. They called a cab and they went to a nearby airport.

Gloyd got to the airport and was in his pilots uniform again. He placed his kart in the airplane carrier. After that, he went to the pilot's station. "Hi I'm here to sit in the jump seat" Gloyd said to the pilot. "Well I see your a pilot" the pilot said.

Gloyd sat in the jump seat and texted Vanellope on her phone.

* * *

Vanellope and Rancis got on the plane and Vanellope felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket. She then took out her phone and read the text message.

"GLOYDDDDDDDD" Vanellope said. "Calm down Van, what happened" Rancis said while calming down Vanellope. "HE TOOK OUT 2,000,000 GOLD COINS FROM MY OTHER VAULT, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" Vanellope yelled out.

Then Gloyd heard Vanellope yell. "Oh sprite" Gloyd said. "They are on this plane" Gloyd said as he heard Vanellope.

"We'll catch him, don't worry" Rancis said. "I hope so" Vanellope said as she was calming down.

"I better wait till the passengers and both of them leave" Gloyd said as the plane took off.

The plane got to Sprite City and Vanellope and Rancis got up from their seats. "Ok we're here, so now what" Rancis said. "We'll check into a hotel for the night" Vanellope said as she got her bags from the covers. "Ok" Rancis said.

Vanellope and Rancis along with all the other passengers got off the plane. "Ok the coast is clear" Gloyd said as he went back to the cargo hold of the plane. He was at the cargo hold and he went inside his kart. "Looks like I lost them again" Gloyd said as he started the engine of his kart.

Gloyd drove out of the plane and drove out of the airport.

Gloyd stopped at the Sprite Hotel. He parked his kart and took his stuff and went inside the hotel, he checked into a room. Gloyd got inside his hotel room and placed his briefcase on the dresser. "What a day, I was almost caught, but I got away" Gloyd said as he landed on the bed, then he fell asleep.

Vanellope and Rancis got to the Sprite Motel. "This place doesn't look that bad" Rancis said as he took off his shoes and landed on the bed. "I'll say" Vanellope said as she took off her shoes as well. "After a long day, I'm going straight to bed, and I hope we find Gloyd tomorrow" Rancis said as he yawned and fell asleep.

"I agree with you on that Rancis" Vanellope said as she landed on the bed. "We'll find him again, I know it" Vanellope said as she fell asleep.

* * *

**(I hope you enjoyed the chapter.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Almost Caught

** (Chapter 8 is here, all I can say is, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Gloyd woke up and he got off the bed. "What a night" Gloyd said as he strectched his arms and legs. "What now" Gloyd said as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He got out of the bathroom and changed into his suit. "How much gold coins should I check out now" Gloyd said as he was thinking. "I got it" Gloyd said as he wrote down on the check.

He finished writing the check. "Ok I'm cashing out 6,000,000 gold coins" Gloyd said as he started smirking. "Before I go to the sprite bank, I better eat some breakfast at the Sprite Diner they have" Gloyd said as he packed everything and left the hotel. He got into his kart drove off.

Vanellope woke up and she started to yawn. "Rancis, wake up" Vanellope yelled out. "What was that for" Rancis said while getting off the bed. "Oh nothing, we have to find Gloyd now" Vanellope said.

"How long do we have to do this" Rancis said. "Till we find Gloyd" Vanellope said. "This is going to take a very long time, isn't it" Rancis said. "It sure is" Vanellope said. "So what are we going to do now" Rancis siad. "We're going to eat breakfast at the Sprite Diner" Vanellope said.

"Well good, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday" Rancis said as he felt his stomach. "You're telling me" Vanellope said. The both of them got ready and left their hotel room.

* * *

Gloyd got to the Sprite Diner and got out of his kart. Gloyd went inside the Sprite Diner and sat down at a booth. "I hope I don't see Vanellope and Rancis here" Gloyd said as the waitress went to his table.

"What will you have sir" the waitress said nicely. "Yes sweety I will have me some of those fine pancakes you got, with a side of eggs and bacon" Gloyd said nicely. The waitress wrote his order down and poured some coffee in Gloyd coffee cup.

"Ok sir, your breakfast will be out in a few" the waitress said as she went to the kitchen. After several minutes, Gloyd's breakfast came out. "Enjoy your breakfast sir" the waitress said nicely. "Thanks" Gloyd said as he grabbed the fork and started eating his breakfast.

Within ten minutes, Gloyd was done eating and he went to the cashier to pay for the bill.

Vanellope and Rancis got to the Sprite Diner. "This place looks good" Rancis said. "I guess it does" Vanellope said. Gloyd paid for his breakfast, then he turned around and saw Vanellope and Rancis.

Then Vanellope and Rancis saw Gloyd. "Oh sugar not again" Gloyd said as he quickly went out the door. "Get him" Vanellope said as she ran out the door as well. "So much for breakfast" Rancis said as he ran out the door.

"I had to say I hope I don't see Vanellope and Rancis there" Gloyd said as he started running. "GLOYD, get back here" Vanellope said. "NEVER" Gloyd said as he ran into a nearby alley. Gloyd was running to the alley and he looked back.

"They're still on my tail" Gloyd said as Vanellope and Rancis were close. He then got out his small gun and pointed it at them. Vanellope and Rancis stopped running and got their lady guns out. They were at least 20 feet away from Gloyd.

"So we meet agian" Gloyd said. "Gloyd listen to me, you have to stop doing this" Rancis said. "Criminals like me don't stop for anything" Gloyd said as he placed his finger on the trigger. "Please Gloyd if you shoot us, it will only make it worse" Vanellope said.

"If I shoot you guys, you'll just regenerate" Gloyd said. "Yes that's right, we will but please, stop doing this" Rancis said. "I'm not stopping" Gloyd said. "We miss the old Gloyd" Vanellope said. "Forget it, the old Gloyd is gone" Gloyd said as he started running. "SEE YOU AROUND" Gloyd said while running.

"After him" Vanellope said as she and Rancis started running after Gloyd again.

"I need to get out of here" Gloyd said as he went into another alley. As he ran he spotted a ladder. He quickly climbed the ladder and was on the roof. "Try to catch me now" Gloyd yelled to Vanellope and Rancis who were climbing the ladder as well.

Gloyd started running and jumping off to every roof top there was. Then Gloyd saw his kart. Vanellope and Rancis were at least a few roofs away from him. "Well it's now or never" Gloyd said as he jumped off the roof. "Did he just jumped off the roof" Rancis said.

"He sure did" Vanellope said. "Gloyd quickly got to his kart and started to hide. Vanellope and Rancis saw the street and saw no sign of Gloyd. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, we lost him again" Vanellope said as she stomped on the ground. "We'll find him again" Rancis said.

Gloyd started his kart engine and drove off to the sprite bank. Gloyd got to the sprite bank and got out of his kart.

Gloyd was inside the bank and saw a lady at the nearby desk. "Perfect timing" Gloyd said as he approached the desk. "Hello sir, and welcome to the sprite bank" the lady said. "Hello ma'am, I would like to cash this check for president Vanellope please" Gloyd said.

"Vanellope sure wants to check out a lot of coins" the lady said. "It's for her campaign and for charity" Gloyd said as the lady went to the vault. The lady got back from the vault with 6,000,000 gold coins in the bag. "Here you go sir" the lady said as she handed Gloyd the bag.

"Thank you ma'am, have a nice day" Gloyd said as he left the bank then he notice guards coming after him. "Gloyd Orangeboar, get back here" the guards said while Gloyd ran to his kart. He quickly placed the bag of gold coins in the back of his kart then he started the engine and drove off.

"I lost them, looks like Vanellope is increasing security about me, but I don't care, I'm going to another city" Gloyd said.

Gloyd got out his cell phone and he texted Vanellope.

Vanellope and Gloyd got out of the diner. Vanellope then heard her phone vibrate. She got her phone out and looked at the text. "Vanellope, I just took out 6,000,000 gold coins from your other vault and P.S, I will be going to Fanta City to check out more coins, till then, the swindler".

Vanellope started to grip her phone and she was getting red by the second. "GLOYD WHEN I FIND YOU". "Calm down Van, we'll find him, I hope so" Rancis said to Vanellope as she started to calm down. "Let's go to the airport already" Vanellope said as she and Rancis called a cab.

* * *

Gloyd was at the airport and he changed into his pilot's suit. "Sorry Vanellope and Rancis, but I'm not going to Fanta City, I'm going to Pepsi City, and good thing it's 13,000 miles" Gloyd said as he placed his kart in the plane. He got on the plane and saw the pilot.

"Hi I'm Mr. Wainwright the new pilot and I was wondering if you had the jump seat in your quarters" Gloyd said to the pilot. "The jump seat is in my quarters" the pilot said. "Thank you" Gloyd said as he went to the pilot's quarters and sat in the jump seat.

"Looks like I made it" Gloyd said. After a few minutes the plane took off. "I should be in Pepsi City in 15 hours" Gloyd said.

Vanellope and Rancis were on a plane to Fanta land. Vanellope placed her bags in the covers and was sitting down in her seat, Rancis did the same. "I hope we find him soon" Rancis said. "I hope so too" Vanellope said as the plane started to take off.

Vanellope then got a text message on her phone. She took out her phone and read the text message. "Vanellope I lied, I'm not going to Fanta City, and I will not be telling you where I'm going, so good luck trying to find me, the swindler" the text message said.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Vanellope said while angry. "What's wrong Van" Rancis said. "He's not going to Fanta City, and he's not going to tell us where he's going" Vanellope said. "Looks like this is going to be a long wild goose chase" Rancis said.

After 4 hours, Vanellope and Rancis got off the plane. "Well looks like we're in Fanta City, let's check into a hotel" Rancis said. "Good idea" Vanellope said as they called a cab. After several minutes, the cab arrived and they both got in.

They arrived at the hotel and got out of the cab. They checked in and went up to their hotel room. "I can't believe this" Rancis said as he fell on the bed. "I know, we're going to be on a goose chase for months, that's what I'm betting" Vanellope said as she landed on the bed as well.

"I'm going to hit the hay right now, and don't worry we'll find Gloyd" Rancis said as he fell asleep. "I hope so" Vanellope said as she fell asleep as well.

It was 15 hours later and Gloyd got off the plane and went back to the plane's cargo hold to get his kart. He got to his kart and started the engine. "Looks like they are going to be finding me for a long time" Gloyd said as he drove away from the airport.

Gloyd got to the hotel called Pepsi Hotel and checked into a room. Gloyd got to his hotel room and placed his briefcase on the dresser. "Looks like I lost them" Gloyd said.

"And it looks like I'm rich" Gloyd said. "Looks like I'm rich" Gloyd said as he felt a tear drop from his eye. "Looks like I'm going to miss sugar rush" Gloyd said as he felt upset all of a sudden.

"No don't go to that subject, your a criminal now, so don't think about sugar rush" Gloyd said as he took off his shoes, he then landed on the bed. "Goodnight Gloyd" he said as he fell to sleep after a long day.

* * *

**(That finishes Chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Gloyd's Capture

** (Chapter 9 is established, and I hope you enjoy this one.)**

* * *

5 months later, Gloyd was at a warehouse where there was machines inside that made checks for Gloyd to forge.

"Ok so how much do I have, boy I'm so cold" Gloyd said to himself considering that it was cold in Pepsi City. "Let's see I have 21.1 million coins" Gloyd said while his mind was wondering all over the place.

Gloyd has been in the warehouse since he last saw Vanellope and Rancis, and since he checked out of the Pepsi hotel to buy this place. But he new that he was safe and on the lam for the months that went by. Gloyd was only wearing a white tanktop with kaki pants. And he was shivering cold.

"This is a great time, I been avoiding capture from Vanellope and Rancis for 5 months already, nothing can go wrong" Gloyd said as he sat down on a stool. Then Gloyd started to think of the sugar rush theme song while huming it.

"Oh no" Gloyd said as he started to get depress. "I have to admit, I miss sugar rush, but who cares, I'm a no good criminal" Gloyd said as he got up from the stool. "I'm so cold" Gloyd said as he started to cry a bit. "No I can't think right now, I can't go back, I'm a criminal, A CRIMINAL" Gloyd yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Then he went back to making the fake checks.

"It looks like I should be at another 1.1 million coins in just a few days, until it stops snowing outside" Gloyd said as he looked out the window. "Well I might as well get used to it" Gloyd said as he was still freezing.

* * *

Throughout the months that went by, Vanellope and Rancis were wandering around city to city looking for Gloyd. Then all of a sudden, Vanellope's phone started to ring. "Hey Van it's me Taffyta, I found out where Gloyd is" Taffyta said over the phone.

"Where is he" Vanellope said. "He's in Pepsi City in a warehouse" Taffyta said. "Wait a minute, he's all the way in Pepsi City, that's so far" Vanellope said. "Well he's there, so good luck finding him" Taffyta said. "Thanks Taff, see you soon" Vanellope said as she hung up.

"Well looks like we're going to Pepsi City" Vanellope said. "Good, I really want to go home, it's been months" Rancis said with relief. "I know, I want to go home too" Vanellope said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get to Pepsi City and find Gloyd" Rancis said. They placed their coats on and went out of their hotel room. They called a cab and went to the airport.

"Boy it's been so many months and I can't believe were going to find Gloyd" Vanellope said. "I know, I just want to go back home" Rancis said. "You're telling me" Vanellope said.

They bought their tickets to Pepsi City and went on the airplane. Vanellope settled her bags in the covers and they both sat down on their seats. "I can't believe it's Christmas time" Rancis said. "I know, and I bet the others are having a party without us" Vanellope said.

"Well when we get home, at least we won't miss the New Years party" Rancis said. "I second that motion" Vanellope said. As they were talking, the plane took off.

* * *

"Gloyd Orangeboar, you are the best of the best" Gloyd said. "Look at yourself, look at what you become" Gloyd said. "No, you're not going crazy, your just hyperventlating" Gloyd said while walking back and forth. "I just want to go home where everything is normal" Gloyd said.

"No, you can't go home, you're a criminal remember, I'm sure all the sugar rush racers including Vanellope hate me for my wrong doings" Gloyd said while getting depress. "No, I can't get into a depression, oh Mod help me please" Gloyd said while he sat back down on the stool.

"Don't you even go to that subject, here you are talking all by yourself, and you think your going crazy, is that anywhere worst to suggest" Gloyd said to himself as he got up from the stool again. "Now Gloyd what you done can be classified as theft, now look at you" Gloyd said.

"Oh that's it, I'm going crazy now, crazy" Gloyd said as he started jogging all over the warehouse. "After he stopped jogging, he slammed his hands on the wall. "Gloyd you can never go back, your a fugitive of the law, you can't go back" Gloyd said as he started to cry.

"You can't go back" Gloyd sniffled. "Oh what's the point, I miss sugar rush, and I miss myself" Gloyd said as he was wailing. "No, you can't miss sugar rush, and you can't miss yourself, look Gloyd, you're a rich man, a rich man" Gloyd said.

"You little airhead, you are very pointless, go home, make the better of yourself, if you get captured, you'll be sentenced to the fungeon" Gloyd said. "But being captured means that it is the end of your criminal ways" Gloyd said to himself.

"Now come on, you won't get captured" Gloyd said. "Now back to work" Gloyd said as he started making more checks out of the machines while twitching oddly.

After 15 hours, Vanellope and Rancis were in Pepsi City. Vanellope got her bags out from the covers. "Well we're in Pepsi City" Rancis said. "It's about time" Vanellope said.

They both got off the plane. "I think the warehouse is in the northside of Pepsi City" Rancis said. "I agree, let's go there" Vanellope said as she raised her hand for a cab to stop. They both entered the cab and went away from the airport.

"Burrr... it's freezing cold out there" Rancis said while rubbing his hands. "I know" Vanellope said as she rubbed her hands as well.

* * *

After at least 20 minutes, Vanellope and Rancis arrived at the warehouse. "Boy this looks like a worse place to be living in" Rancis said. "I know, let's just see if Gloyd is in there" Vanellope said as she placed her hands on the double doors.

Vanellope and Rancis got in the warehouse and saw Gloyd making the checks. Then Gloyd saw them and smiled. "MERRY CHRISTMAS" Gloyd said as fake checks flew out of his hands and fell like rain. "It's been a long time you guys, a very long time" Gloyd said as he was smiling.

"Gloyd what has happened to you" Vanellope said as she was startled. "Oh nothing much, I been going crazy lately while robbing your vaults, and it seems that I made around 21.1 million coins" Gloyd said. "Out of Vanellope coins" Rancis said.

"I know" Gloyd said as he was running around the machines like a lunatic. "Gloyd, this needs to stop" Vanellope said while worried. "Why is that" Gloyd said. "It just needs to stop, we want the old Gloyd back" Rancis said. "Oh you guys are too much for me right now, and deep down I feel ya" Gloyd said.

"Please Gloyd we're trying to help you" Vanellope said. "Well you're going to have to catch me" Gloyd said while running around the machines again. "Gloyd we are tired of catching you, don't you see the point" Rancis said. "What point" Gloyd said.

"We've been looking for you for months and now look at you, your a man with just a white tanktop and kaki pants, and you're freezing here" Rancis said. "We want the old Gloyd back" Vanellope said. "Deep down, the old Gloyd is gone fellas, he's gone" Gloyd said.

"We miss the old Gloyd, we want him back" Rancis said. "Why would you want him back" Gloyd said. "We want the old Gloyd back because we miss him, we miss how he pranks us, and makes time for us, and the other racers miss him too" Vanellope said.

Then Gloyd started to get depressed all of a sudden. "It's too late for Gloyd now, he's gone, gone like the leaf in the wind, an old has been" Gloyd said while in depression. "Gloyd you're not gone, deep down you are a great person, but you have to stop doing this, if you keep doing this, it's just going to be worse all your life" Rancis said.

"Well I'm just a no good criminal now, I know that for a fact" Gloyd said. "Gloyd you may be a criminal, but you are the real Gloyd that we know" Vanellope said as Gloyd started to cry.

"What do you mean" Gloyd said as tears dropped from his eyes. "It means that you're still Gloyd, sure it's been months and you've been a thief and a liar, but you're still that good old prankster that me, Rancis and the other racers love about you" Vanellope said.

"Is that the truth" Gloyd said while crying. "Yes it is, now please do yourself a favor, and stop being a criminal for Mod's sake" Vanellope said. "Yeah buddy, we miss the old Gloyd, we want him back" Rancis said. Then Gloyd started to think really hard about this.

"Oh Mod, what have I done to myself" Gloyd said as he started to cry even harder. "Gloyd just give up, that's the easy way out, just give up and come home" Vanellope said. Gloyd couldn't contain himself and he started to cry even louder.

"I miss sugar rush, I miss you guys, and I miss the others as well, I give up" Gloyd said as he placed his hands together. "I GIVE UP" he said loudly while placing his hands to Vanellope. "Please cuff me already, I want to go home and face my consequences" Gloyd said.

"Now that's are Gloyd" Vanellope said as she cuffed Gloyd's hands. "You did the right thing buddy, you gave yourself up" Rancis said. "Please, I just want to go home, I miss sugar rush" Gloyd said as he started crying again. "Don't worry, we'll be home" Vanellope said.

"And Vanellope, do what you want with me, I deserve the punishment that's coming to me" Gloyd said. "I know Gloyd, I know" Vanellope said as she smiled. Then Gloyd stopped crying. "Home is where I belong" Gloyd said as he smiled.

* * *

**(Chapter 9 is finished, I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	10. Chapter 10: We're Home

**(Chapter 10 is here and it's my last chapter, I hope you like it, Enjoy.)**

* * *

Gloyd was back in sugar rush and it was still Christmas time. He got out of Vanellope's kart while cuffed.

"I'm glad to be back home, where I belong" Gloyd said while walking into the castle. "I know Gloyd" Vanellope said as she smiled while walking inside the castle.

When they got inside, all the racers heard the door open and ran to the throne room. "Vanellope, Rancis, is that you" Taffyta said in a hurry. All the racers showed up in the throne room and saw Gloyd hand cuffed.

"Gloyd is back" Taffyta said. "Yes he's back, he's completely done with his criminal ways, he even gave himself up to us" Vanellope said. "It's true, and I'm a witness to that fact" Rancis said.

"Gloyd, did you really gave up" Candlehead said. "I sure did, I felt sorry for what I've done in the past months. But, I'm glad to be home, and truthfully I deserve the punishment that's coming to me" Gloyd said as he smiled.

"We're all glad that you're home" Swizzle spoke up. "I'm glad too" Gloyd said as he, along with Vanellope and Rancis were walking off somewhere.

The three of them got to a nice guest room that Vanellope prepared for Gloyd. "Gloyd, considering that you given yourself up to us, I'm not going to put you in the fungeon, so you get to sleep here until the trial, which is happening tomorrow" Vanellope said.

"Thanks" Gloyd said as he took off his shoes and landed on the bed. "I'm glad too be home" Gloyd said as tears came down from his eyes. "We know Gloyd" Rancis said as a tear came out from his eye.

"Well in the mean time, we'll see you in the morning, your trial starts tomorrow, and of course, the judge is going to be me" Vanellope said. "Ok Vanellope, I get the picture, goodnight" Gloyd said as he covered himself with the blanket. "Goodnight" Vanellope and Rancis said at the same time and left the room.

"Ah, I'm glad to be home, just glad" Gloyd said as he turned off the lights and went straight to sleep.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Rancis were downstairs as every one of the racers were waiting for an answer. "Well is he alright" Taffyta said. "Oh he's fine, and by the way, you all have to attend jury duty tomorrow" Vanellope said.

"Gloyd's having a trial then" Candlehead said. "Exactly, well have a nice party, after a long time not being here and traveling a lot, I'm going to sleep" Vanellope said as she went up to her room. "See you later guys, I'm going back to my home to sleep also" Rancis said as he left the castle.

* * *

It was morning and Gloyd woke up to knocking on the room door. "Gloyd wake up, your trial is going to start in an hour" Vanellope said. "Thanks" Gloyd said as he got up from the bed. Then he noticed a suit on the bed. He placed the suit on and left the room.

When he got to the throne room, he was approached by Vanellope. "Hello Gloyd" she said. "Hello Vanellope" Gloyd said. "The trial is going to start in the sugar rush court room, it's in the town of sugar lane" Vanellope said. "Well then, let's go" Gloyd said as he went out the door.

He got to Vanellope's kart as he went in the back seat. Vanellope hopped on her kart and started the engine. And they left the castle.

Gloyd was at the court house as he hopped off the kart. Vanellope hopped off and escorted Gloyd into the court house.

They got in the court house and saw that lots of candy people were sitting in the back of the court room as prospecters, as the racers were the jury. Gloyd approached the defendants stand and a lawyer was beside him. "Well, let's get this trial started" Vanellope said as she went to her seat as a judge for the court.

Vanellope sat down and looked at Gloyd. "Gloyd Orangeboar, you are charged with constantly robbing my vaults, pretending to be a docter and a lawyer, and escaping from prosecution, how do you plead" Vanellope said.

"I plead guilty your honor" Gloyd said with pride. "Very well then" Vanellope said.

It was 8 hours later until the jury decided for the verdict. "Has the jury reached the verdict" Vanellope said. Taffyta stood up. "Yes we have your honor, we the jury find Gloyd Orangeboar guilty of all charges" Taffyta said as she sat back down.

"Gloyd Orangboar you are hearby sentenced to 5 years of probation of cleaning my kart, and everyone else's karts, and you will be going to bad-anon everyday for the remainder of your sentence as well, case dismissed" Vanellope said as she banged her candy gable.

"Well I deserve that at least" Gloyd said while smiling as he got up from the table while being escorted out of the court room.

* * *

5 years later

Gloyd was at a bad-anon meeting with Ralph and other game characters telling his speech.

"And so, I was a criminal five years ago, I robbed at least 21.1 million gold coins from Vanellope's vaults, but all those coins, I gave back to Vanellope. And so, I gave myself up, and here I am today, I served 5 years of probation cleaning the racers karts, and I been here everyday talking to you people. And truthfully, I'm glad I'm serving my time here, because I deserved to be punished. But overall, I'm glad to be home" Gloyd said as the other game characters, including Ralph were clapping.

"Nice share Gloyd" the ghost from the game pac man said. "Thank you" Gloyd said.

After the bad-anon meeting was over, Gloyd came out and Vanellope was standing right next to him. "Whoa, I didn't see you next to me" Gloyd said while laughing.

"Sorry if I scared you a bit, but anyways. Gloyd, as president of sugar rush, you are hearby released from probation and from going to the bad-anon meetings" Vanellope said. "I'm free to go" Gloyd said while smiling. "You served your time, so your free to go" Vanellope said with a smile.

"After serving 5 years, I'm a free man" Gloyd said. "You sure are" Rancis said as he walked up to Gloyd and shook his hand. "It's seems like only yesterday I was a criminal, but now I'm free, I'm free" Gloyd said. "Yes you are, and we have a surprise for you" Vanellope said.

"What's the surprise" Gloyd said. "You'll find out, just close your eyes" Vanellope said as Gloyd closed his eyes. "Now I will be leading you to sugar rush while you walk" Vanellope said as Gloyd started walking.

After several minutes, Gloyd's eyes were still closed. "Gloyd, we're in sugar rush, you can open your eyes now" Vanellope said. Gloyd opened his eyes and saw his kart. "The kernel, my kart" Gloyd said as he stood still.

"Since you shined all our karts for 5 years straight, we figured that since you shined our karts, that we would shine yours" Taffyta said. "Guys, I'm touched" Gloyd said as he was smiling.

We have a roster race in a few minutes, do you wanna join us for a great race, it's been a long time" Vanellope said. "Would I" Gloyd said as he ran to his kart and placed it on the place marker. "Looks like I'm going to race" Gloyd said excitedly.

"Oh and I almost forgot, here's your gold coin" Vanellope said as she gave Gloyd a gold coin. "Thanks" Gloyd said nicely.

After a few minutes, Gloyd placed his gold coin in the launcher. "Gloyd Orangeboar" the screen said. "I miss being a racer" he said while hopping into his kart. He started the engine. "Ahhhh, just here the sound of my kart" Gloyd said as he placed his helmet on.

After many names were called on the screen, the traffic lights came down. It went to green and all the racers including Gloyd sped off. "It's good to be back" Gloyd said while driving.

After the race, Gloyd came in 5th place and was on the roster. Gloyd hopped off his kart and noticed that Vanellope, Rancis, and all the racers were looking at him while smiling.

"Why is everybody smiling at me" Gloyd said as he smiled back.

"Gloyd, it's good to have you back with us after 5 years" Taffyta spoke up. "Yeah Gloyd, welcome back" Candlehead said as she gave a hug to Gloyd. Then all the racers dog piled on Gloyd while trying to hug him.

"Ok, ok, I get the point you guys" Gloyd said while laughing as all the racers got off of Gloyd.

"Well guys, I'll be going back home" Gloyd said as he hopped on his kart and drove off.

As all the racers hopped on their karts, they noticed that they couldn't get up. "We're glued to our seats" Vanellope said. "GLOYDDDDD" Taffyta said while laughing. "Now that's are prankster" Rancis said as he started laughing. "I'll say" Vanellope said while laughing.

"SEE YOU AROUND GUYS" Gloyd yelled as he kept driving.

Gloyd got to his home and went inside. "It's seems like I haven't been here for 5 years, I miss this home" Gloyd said as he started running around happily. "I'M HOMMMMME" Gloyd said out loud while hugging and kissing his furniture.

"Home sweet home" Gloyd said. "Gloyd is here, while the old Gloyd who was a criminal is gone, out of my plugged life" Gloyd said happily. "And now, I think I should go prank the others again" Gloyd said while smiling as he left his house.

"Sugar Rush, where I truly belong" Gloyd said as he hopped onto his kart and drove off.

* * *

**(That's the end of it, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.)**


End file.
